Dragon Slayer Magic
Dragon Slayer Magic is a extremely rare Caster-Type Lost Magic utilized by Dragon Slayers. Description Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. They can consume external sources of their respective natural element to replenish their own energy. A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. It is known that certain Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities. There are two ways one can learn Dragon Slayer Magic. Through the first way, one must be taught by an actual Dragon. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred as First Generation Dragon Slayers. Through the second way, one must have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred as Second Generation Dragon Slayers. There is also another way which is a combination of the above two methods: ones who both learned their Dragon Slayer Magic by receiving the teachings of a Dragon and also having Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned how perform Dragon Slayer Magic by utilizing both methods are referred as Third Generation Dragon Slayers. Dragon Force is the final, ultimate state that a Dragon Slayer can attain. When one enters Dragon Force, their skin becomes scaly like an actual Dragon's. The exception to this conceived notion are the Third Generation Dragon Slayers, who have scale-esque designs instead of having dragon scales appear on their bodies. The exact conditions required for a First Generation Dragon Slayer to achieve Dragon Force are currently unknown. Second Generation Dragon Slayers seemingly enter Dragon Force when they make use of their respective Dragon Slayer Magic, though this is not always the case. Third Generation Dragon Slayers, however, can enter Dragon Force of their own free will. Styles First Generation: Who are the "true" the Dragon Sayers who gain their ability by being taught by a Dragon. Second Generation: Are Dragon Slayers who have a Dragon Lacrima implanted inside their bodies. Third Generation: A Dragon Slayer who has a Dragon Lacrima implanted inside their bodies and who have been raised by a Dragon. '''Fourth Generation: '''User who has inherited their Dragon Slaying Magic due to one or both of their parents being one of the previous three generations of Dragon Slayer. Often times this magic is the same as the parent(s) from which it was inherited from. Dual Element Dragon Mode Only a few Dragon Slayers have obtained the ability to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and enabling them to utilize the properties of both, as well as increasing their own destructive capabilities. Category:Magic Category:Ike Dreyar